The present invention relates generally to body exercising apparatus and more particularly to a walking exerciser.
A great many walking-type exercise apparatus have been devised utilizing reciprocally moveable foot supports which allows an individual to move his legs in a manner similar to walking or skiing, as in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,402,506 and 4,454,981. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,969,060 motor driven reciprocally moveable foot supports and arm support means are provided especially for individuals not capable of normal walking.